1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input/output system having a mounting portion on which an electronic telephone directory card or other data memory card is mounted freely detachably.
2. Related Background Art
Facsimile systems have incorporated various advanced functions recently, and are getting more and more multifunctional. With the advent of the advanced and multifunctional facsimile system, it becomes possible to register destinations or addresses in abbreviated dial sets. Thereof, the number of operation input switches on an operator panel is tend to increase. The increase in the number of switches causes such a problem that individual switches are made too compact and thereby the operability is deteriorated.
In a system disclosed, for example, in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,686, one operation input switch contains multiple input functions and selects any input function.
In compliance with the multifunctional move, an IC ROM card is installed to further multiply the functions of a facsimile system. The ROM card is used with its end connected to a connector of the facsimile system, thus increasing memory capacity of the main unit of the facsimile system.
However, when one facsimile system is shared among multiple users, the users' facsimile receiving stations differ from person to person. In the aforesaid prior system, the number of registrable abbreviated dial sets is limited. Since a connector is required, the structure of a facsimile system becomes complex. This results in a limited memory capacity. Therefore, all of the multiple users cannot register their intended company names or other addresses in a memory of the main unit of a facsimile system.
To solve these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,964 has proposed, a facsimile system comprising a mounting portion on which an electronic telephone directory card or other data memory card having data input keys can be attached or mounted freely detachably. Therein, the mounted data memory card can be operated externally. In this proposal, the mounting portion for mounting a card has a recess 31 in the main unit of the facsimile system and has the size of the data memory card as shown in FIG. 15. A card is inserted into the recess 31 from above or sideways, and then shifted laterally with springs to be positioned properly.
A card thus mounted works to communicate data with the main unit of the facsimile system. Information specified by operating keys on the card is sent as optical information from light emitting elements on the back of the card into light receiving elements in the main unit of the facsimile system.
However, in the foregoing facsimile system, a card is placed on the bottom of the recess 31 in the mounting portion and then positioning is made. Therefore, the card must be arranged so that no gap may be formed between the card and the bottom of the recess 31. If a gap is created between the card and facsimile system, light emitting elements on the back of the card and light receiving elements in the main unit of the facsimile system are positioned incorrectly. Due to insufficient light or incident external light, the light receiving elements may receive incorrect optical information.
The gap between a card and the bottom of the recess 31 of the mounting portion, is formed because the card weighs only several grams. Therefore, when the card is positioned askew, the end of the card is galled to the side wall of the recess 31 of the mounting portion. As a result, the card is not made into close contact to the bottom of the recess of the mounting portion.
When the facsimile system is placed almost horizontally, if the card is put in the recess 31 of the mounting portion correctly, the card will be brought into close contact with the bottom of the recess 31. However, if the facsimile system is inclined, it becomes difficult for the card to be made into close contact with the bottom of the recess 31 when only the weight of the card is used for positioning. To solve this problem, the card may be made heavier. A card acting as an electronic telephone directory is often put in a purse or the like and carried here and there. It should be compact and light-weight. A heavier card may lead to an increase in costs. As described engagement or contact between the card and the bottom of the recess 31 is independent of the card weight, so when the electronic telephone directory card is mounted in the main unit of the facsimile system, it must be positioned precisely. This requires a user's attention. Moreover, the facsimile system must be installed in an even place. This deprives a user of freedom in arranging the facsimile system.
To solve these problems, a facsimile system ensuring an intimate contact between a card and a mounting portion in the main unit has already been proposed in an earlier application filed Dec. 27, 1990. Required is that the card and mounting portion can be positioned properly using a simple configuration.